A single red rose
by Twilight of the Shadows
Summary: It's Valentyne's Day and our favorit kitsune becom's a weary unexcepted present from Yomi.


_A single red rose_

_A/N: Hay, this is my Valentines Day present for everyone who likes this coupling. _

_Summary: It's the 14. February and Kurama's feeling depressed and heart broken. He's feeling alone then no one of his friends has time for him today, but a surprise awaits him in his apartment. Warning for mild shonen-ai. _

It was the 14. February in Japan. School was over and Kurama went to his locker, when he reached it did he already smell the scent from the perfumes that were on the letters. He smelled minimum fifty sorts. As he opened it, was the poor kitsunen greeted by minimum hundred letters from his fan club, there were even some from the famel teachers. He sighed as he dug al the letters in his bag and left the school building. Al day long must he wear a fake smile, his face was already hurting. He didn't want them to see that he was depressed. '_What would everyone say when they knew that he was unhappy. They would probably call the ambulance." _He chuckled lightly by the thought, but his little happiness was washed away again as the memory of a certain fire youkai come to his mind.

_/Flashback/ _

_Kurama was happily baking in his kitchen as he sensed the yoki of a friend, he turned smiling to the window a greeted his friend. _

"_What are you doing fox?"-asked the jagashin as he looked his friend over, the pink apron and baking gloves irritated him. _

"_I'm baking cookies for Valentines Day"-he said cheerfully as he presented his heart shaped cookies. _

"_What's this Valen…day"-at that Kurama almost face faulted. _

"_You see Hiei…"-he begun his explaining with a little blush-"on the 14. February the ningen celebrate love and everyone gives his beloved one a present to show them how much they care and…"-but he was interpreted as the little fire youkai held up his hand. _

"_So this is one of your ningen celebrations, why have a day on that everyone act like a love stuck idiot. I have better things to do."-he said coldly. _

"_What being heartless!"-jelled the fox angrily, he felt tears firming in his emerald ayes. _

"_Hn…"-Hiei only hob his shoulder and went of. _

_After he left slid Kurama to the ground and begun crying. 'Why couldn't Hiei show only a little bit that he cared, why.'_

_/End flashback/ _

After he reached his apartment and closed the door behind himself, he immediately went in his bathroom and let on the shower. The water on his skin relaxed him a little bit. That was the worst day in his life. Hiei didn't come then he went back in the Makai, Yusuke was on a date with Keyko and so were Yukina and Kuwabara. After they spoke with Koenma's dad was Sakyo brought back to life and now were he and Shizuru engaged. It seemed to him that everyone found someone to love. He envied them. As he left the shower and drayed his red hair, the kitsunen went in the kitchen and drank a glass milk, then he went to his bedroom. The young redhead was surprised to find a note on his bed. He took it in his delicate hand and begun reading it. He knew who's fine writing that was. The letter said:

_Dear Kurama _

_I know that you are feeling alone on this day so I have a little present for you. _

_Sincerely, your friend: _

_Yomi _

Kurama only stared at the paper in his hand. What was Yomi's present and more important how in the name of Makai did the letter get in his bedroom? But he was to tired to think about it so he dressed in his red silk pajamas and climbed slowly under the red cowers of his bed. He closed his ayes and cried himself in a silent sleep. It was only half nine as the storm outside woke him up. He hated storms so much, as e heard the thunder the boy yelped in fear. He looked frightened around the dark bedroom as something caught his ayes. He turned the light on his nightstand on and looked closely at it. He was stunned as he held up a single red rose. His delicate petals felt like silk and they looked almost crimson, but something on the flower irritated him. It was not how it could come in here, but the violet ribbon with a crow feather on it did.

"Do you like it. It remanded me f you as I saw it"- said a smooth, silky voice from the shadow's. Kurama's emerald ayes went wide as Karasu stepped from the shadows and sat now on his bed. He didn't wear his mask and the fox must admit that he looked more charming witouth it. He quickly slapped himself mentally for that one.

"What are you doing here?"-he hissed, holding tight on to his blanket. The crow only smiled and Kurama's heart begun to race.

"I'm here to care for you."-he said softly as he lane dower and planted his lips on Kurama's.

The boy's ayes went wide, his mind screamed to fight him, but the feeling Karasu gave him stopped Kurama. He soon begun returning the kiss as he put his arms around Karasu's neck and pulled him on top of himself. When they broke apart both smiled at each other.

"Happy Valentines Day Kurama."

"Happy Valentines Day Karasu"

_Owary _

_A/N: I know a little bit short but sweet. Happy Valentines Day!_

_By _

_Twilight_


End file.
